Better Than Ever
by XxPuDdLeOmUdDxX
Summary: Shawn is in New York where he meets the perfect woman. But what if she's not so perfect?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Disney or ABC or any of the characters but, if I did...things would be different.  
  
Better Than Ever  
  
Shawn walked down the streets of New York to his favorite café where Cory was waiting. Shawn saw a beautiful woman across the street. She had brown hair and she looked tall. She was wearing black jeans that had some rips and a black sweater over a white shirt. She had headphones on and he could tell she was singing along. She saw him looking at her and automatically smiled. Shawn smiled back waiting to go over to her but remembering of his friend at the café. She frowned as Shawn walked bye.  
  
"She was beautiful Cory, pure beauty." Cory had never heard Shawn talk like this about a girl. Well, yes he did but not recently.  
  
"That smile of hers, it was a killer." Cory looked over at a girl tapping on the window.  
  
"Is that the killer smile?" Shawn looked over at the window and saw her. She was amazing. Shawn motioned for her to come in and she did so. She sat down on a chair in the middle of Cory and Shawn.  
  
"I'm Kelly." She smiled her killer smile.  
  
"I'm Shawn and that's Cory." Kelly looked down at Cory's hand and saw a ring.  
  
"Married, huh?" Cory nodded. He was a little nervous around other women. Of course Rachel and Angela weren't like other women. He had always felt this way with a woman who he didn't know. Shawn on the other hand was ready to marry her. Like all women he thought were hot.  
  
"You two don't seem like New Yorkers." Shawn smiled.  
  
"Nope, Cory's wife got a job and they moved here. I came along for the hell of it."  
  
"I was born here...I love it here. Never would leave unless the love of my life did."  
  
"You have one of those?" Kelly smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
They kept talking until finally Cory looked at his watch.  
  
"Dammit! Shawn, we were supposed to be back at my place a half an hour ago for dinner." Shawn looked at Cory.  
  
"Can she come?" He did his cutest puppy face. "Pwease Cory, pwease." Cory had to respect Shawn at this moment.  
  
"Okay." With that simple word Shawn's heart soared and he stood up and hugged Cory. Kelly looked at Shawn.  
  
"What about me?" Shawn went over to her.  
  
"There's more for you." He kissed her and she kissed back. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she quickly did the same. Cory rolled his eyes. Kelly's arms went around Shawn during the kiss. Damn, Shawn had been waiting for this since the moment he saw her. After a few hours of talking he felt like he wanted to marry this girl.  
  
Topanga was at the apartment with the dinner on the table. Cory came in and went up to her and kissed her.  
  
"Sorry, Shawn meet this girl and they got to talking and well, that's about it." Topanga looked at him and shook her head. Shawn and Kelly walked in holding hands. Topanga thought about Angela who was in Europe. Weren't they still together?  
  
As they ate dinner Shawn's hand was always on Kelly's leg. As hers was to his. They seemed so perfect together. What was wrong? Kelly had some dressing on her mouth. Shawn wiped it off. They acted as if they had been together forever. They looked more in love than Cory and Topanga who were giving each other looks of shock. Kelly and Shawn didn't really know that anyone else was in the world, it was only them. They had a little world of their own which nobody knew about. They were so perfectly happy together; nothing mattered to them anymore. As they finished dinner Shawn wanted to go have dessert in the guestroom of Cory and Topanga's house. They both got up and made their way to the guestroom locking the door. Cory looked at Topanga and started to clean up the table. She got up and helped him. As they did dishes she looked at him.  
  
"When did Angela mean nothing to Shawn?"  
  
"Well, I guess since he laid eyes on Kelly."  
  
"Do you think she is attractive?" Topanga was curious as to what her husband thought of this woman who had made Shawn forget about everything in his life.  
  
"She is pretty but, nothing compared to you." That's what Topanga expected from Cory. He wouldn't tell the whole truth because he was afraid she wouldn't fuck him for it.  
  
"I think she is pretty. Much prettier than some of the girls Shawn normally meets. And intelligent too. She showed it all during dinner." Cory looked at Topanga the moment he heard moans coming from the guestroom.  
  
What do you think? My friend Boy Meets World fic. Please review! Thanks!! 


	2. Old Faces.

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone except Josh Hartnett.  
  
Thanks to Emily for the help.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Shawn's hand brushed against Kelly's bare chest. Her eyes looked up at him and her mouth in a smile. Shawn smiled back and plunged for Kelly's lips. She pressed Shawn's lips and pushed him back. "Kelly, what are you doing?" She grabbed his hand and looked at the wall. She saw a picture of a guy and a motorcycle.  
  
Kelly's POV-  
  
That man in the picture looks like the man that took my virginity. Something Turner. Should I ask Shawn who that man is?  
  
"Shawn, who's the man in the picture?" Shawn looked at the picture. "That's an old teacher of mine. He took care me when I was younger. Let's get back to it." "Wait, what was this guy's name?" "Jonathon Turner." Kelly's face turned white as Shawn said this name. She couldn't believe it. Kelly stares at him blankly. Shawn notices a look of question on her face. Shawn asked, "What? Do you have some kind of past with him?" "Oh, no. The name just sounded familiar." Shawn couldn't tell all the lies she was spitting out. Kelly felt horrible with sleeping with Shawn. She couldn't take it anymore. "Shawn, I have to leave." With that she gathered up her clothes and walked out.  
  
Shawn's POV-  
  
Oh God, Kelly's so hot. Why did she leave before the fun really started? Did she really not have a past with Jonathon Turner? These questions keep running through my mind as I think about her sexy body. She's so beautiful. I think I'm falling in love.  
  
Kelly dashed out of the house while putting on her clothes. Cory's head turned as he saw a naked woman dash through the living room. "Topanga, did you see..." "What?" "Oh, never mind." Shawn ran out from bedroom naked hoping to catch her. Cory ran out to the living room to catch another glimpse of this beautiful creature. Neither got what they wanted. Shawn was extremely saddened by her sudden departure. Cory, on the other hand, wanted to see what Shawn had loved, every inch of it. No matter how much he tried, Shawn couldn't keep his mind off her. She made him so happy and now all he could think about is her body and smile. The way she spoke and laughed. He was in love, wasn't he?  
  
Kelly ran out to the street fully clothed by this time. She got to the street and looked around for a taxi of some sort. She saw a sexy guy walking to the house. He had blondish hair and tanned skin. His eyes piercing. He walked with dignity and grace, like a well-known businessman. His eyes caught hers and he didn't waste anytime. "Hey, I'm Jack."  
  
Cory and Shawn still sat in the living room in pure shock. Cory was never known to have stared at another woman, but with Kelly he couldn't help it. He thought her body was amazing and her personality one in a million. Of course he loved Topanga but Kelly was so great too. Shawn of course wanted Kelly back. Wanted her lips, eyes, mouth, arms, legs, and every other body part back in that bed. He knew he fell in love, very deep. So he deep, he was drowning in it. He didn't know how to react to this feeling. He had been in love so many times it all felt the same but Kelly was different. The way he fell, so fast and deep, was new to him. He wanted to marry that woman who he had only spent a day with. He wanted to spend his life with her. He knew that was the woman he wanted to end his troublesome, rebellious, lonely life with and settle down and start a new life. The feelings he had for her were so deep he didn't know how to react at all. He dare not say a word of this emotion  
to Cory. Cory had seen Shawn fall in and out of love so easily. He didn't care about Shawn's love life anymore. The only thing Cory cared about at that second was Kelly.  
  
Kelly and Jack walked down the streets of New York hand in hand talking about their lives. She didn't speak a word of the previous events of that night. They were too devastating. She liked Shawn, yes, but didn't want to settle down. He was looking for the long run; she could felt it in the way he held her. She was looking for a fun guy to be around, a nice guy, who wanted her but not all the time. Shawn only fit one of those traits. Of course Kelly thought of him as a long time partner, if she ever wanted one. Marriage never crossed her mind. Shawn wanted to marry her right then and there. She knew the things about Jonathon Turner would turn Shawn away. She wanted Shawn but not now after she discovered the secrets of Jonathon's past.  
  
Topping walked in the living room to find naked Shawn and Cory standing in a trance. They stared at the door, hoping Kelly would return. "You guys, what's so great about the door?" Shawn ran into the guestroom when he realized that Topping was there. Cory turned around and looked at her. "Nothing baby, nothing." Cory was uneasy with her. He acted as if the door was telling him a secret and she couldn't know. She was scared, very scared with this vibe that Cory was sending her. He acted as if he didn't give a horse's ass about her. Topping gave Cory her everything and he meant the world to her. Why was he acting so strangely?  
  
As they continued on their way down the street they stopped at the café she had first talked to Shawn in. They sat down and started talking about their lives and past. Jack never mentioned Shawn. Shawn didn't even know Jack was here.  
  
Jack came to New York to start up a small business, which he did. It grew and was still growing at the time. He had called Cory and he was getting some support from him. He kept in touch with Eric and Rachel but mostly Cory and Topanga. New York was a big place; Shawn would never find him. That's what he wanted. It had been so long since the two exchanged words, they didn't want each other. That's why Jack never mentioned he had a brother, or did Shawn. They were secrets and it was going to be that way. They thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What do you think? Please review, thanks! Tell me what you think. 


End file.
